The present invention relates generally to a heated bowl designed to prevent liquids such as water from freezing when it is placed outside in cold, below freezing weather, and more particularly to a heated pet bowl that permits the bowls to be stacked and nested upon one another in a stable fashion to permit the bowls to be placed on public display and/or to be stacked in a small amount of space in the home or in the store.
Heated bowls, particularly bowls designed to keep water from freezing in below freezing temperature so that a pet will have access to water or food at all times were known prior to the present invention. The prior art pet bowls, however, all had a common undesirable feature; that is, all of the prior art pet bowls known to the inventors were not nestable in an interengaging compact fashion. In particular, the prior art heated pet bowls are manufactured by placing a heating element in the bottom of the bowl and enclosing the entire bottom of the pet bowl. By enclosing the entire bottom of the bowl there is produced a structure that does not permit the bowls to be conveniently nested or for the power cord to be conveniently stored in the bottom portion of the bowl.